Le prince de l'île
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Naruto est un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui a grandi sur un île en compagnie de ses amis les animaux. Un jour, un navire débarque sur l'île avec à son bord un beau brun ténébreux. Cette histoire est inspirée du dessin animé "Barbie princesse de l'île merveilleuse". Mais je pense qu'elle vaut le détour avec les modifications que j'y apporte dès le chapitre 3.
1. Chapter 1

Le prince de l'île

Prologue

Sur une magnifique île, un panda roux et un paon bleu discutent ensemble

- Oh, quelle nuit ! Quelle tempête ! s'exclama le panda roux

- Ca tu l'as dit, j'ai bien failli tomber de notre arbre, dit le paon

Tout deux partirent se promener sur la plage. D'un coup, ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant un miroir au loin.

- Tiens mais qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda le roux

Et tout deux se précipitèrent sur l'objet. Le paon observa l'objet

- Ooooh. Qu'il est beauuu s'extasia le bleu

- Oui c'est joli, commenta le panda

- Mais non je parlais de moi, Tobi, prince des paons bleus, dit-il en prenant une pause royale et en dépliant ses plumes

- Bien sûr, Prince Tobi, dit le panda en s'inclinant

- Ooooh, oh ça c'est encore mieux, dit Tobi en voyant et en se dirigeant vers une malle qu'il ouvrit. Dedans s'y trouvait diverses tenues, des bijoux et une brosse. Ooooh, ceci est sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il en voyant les bijoux.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par l'attitude du paon. Puis, il distingua quelque chose au loin, posé sur un tronc d'arbre cassé à la limite de l'eau.

- Tobi, dit-il en courant vers l'objet inconnu

- Du calme, nous ne sommes pas pressés, dit Tobi avec la tête cachée dans le coffre

- TOBI, VIENT, l'appela son ami toujours en direction de l'objet

Le paon ressorti sa tête remplie de bijoux du coffre et regarda le panda

- D'accord ça va j'arrive.

Il arriva vers le roux

- Qu'y a-t-il de s'y important que je sois…

Il vit un garçon blond comme le soleil, avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue, d'environs 6 ans, inconscient sur la plage. Il était habillé d'un kimono orange avec des spirales rouges et une ceinture rouge. A ses côtés, se tenait le mystérieux objet qui était un drapeau orange avec une spirale rouge dessus.

- Ah ooooh, dit le paon

- Il est vivant, dit le panda en voyant que le blond respirait

- Tant mieux. Quand il se réveillera, il n'aura cas rentrer chez lui à la nage dit Tobi en repartant

- Nous devons l'aider, dit le roux qui n'avait pas quitter l'étranger des yeux

Le paon s'arrêta et soupira

- Je sens qu'on va le regretter, dit-il en se retournant. A ce moment là, rappel toi que s'était ton idée, puis il rejoignit le panda.


	2. Chapter 2

Une drôle de rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que les animaux avaient découvert le garçon blond, et ce dernier s'était parfaitement habitué à la vie de l'île. Il est maintenant âgé de 16 ans et était habillé d'un débardeur et d'un short orange et noir. Il n'avait pas de chaussures et des yeux bleu océan.

Le garçon courait avec une éléphante

- ALLER VIENS HINATA, appela le blond.

- AAATTEND MOI, dit cette dernière essoufflée

Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis, Tobi et le panda roux, et tout quatre partirent s'amuser ensemble, allant même jusqu'à piquer une tête en sautant du haut d'une falaise.

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde dormait dans l'arbre qui leur servait de « maison ».

- OH NON ! NON ! NON, disait Hinata en tapant l'arbre du pied. Ce geste fit tomber le panda et Tobi des branches où ils dormaient

- AAAAH, cria le bleu surprit

Ce cri réveilla le blond et tous se réunirent autour d'Hinata qui était en train de faire un cauchemar

- Je ne ressemble à rien si je n'ai pas mes 9H de sommeil, dit Tobi en repartant sur sa branche

- Hinata, l'appela le blond, c'est moi

- AH, se réveilla Hinata en sursaut. Pardon. Je t'ai réveillé

- Ce n'est pas grave

- Oui c'est facile pour toi. Tu n'as pas à peigner des centaines de plumes géantes, grogna le paon en dépliant ses plumes

- Oh, soupira l'éléphante. Je vais rester debout un moment. Toute la nuit en faite

- Moi aussi, dit le blond

- Vraiment ? demanda Hinata contente

- Je discuterai avec toi

Et tout deux partirent se promener un peu plus loin et s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les étoiles

- Tu vois comme elles brillent ? demanda Hinata

- Hum hum, dit le blond. Et il se mit à désigner des étoiles. Là c'est ton étoile, celle de Deidara, la mienne, et celle de Tobi

- Il en a deux, remarqua l'éléphante

- Normal, c'est un prince

- Nos étoiles sont à cotées les unes des autres... Tu veux bien me rechanter ta berceuse ?

- Oui bien sûr

Et le blond se mit à chanter d'une voix vraiment magnifique le premier couplet de la chanson

- Où as-tu appris cette chanson déjà ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je la connais depuis toujours

Tout deux repartirent à l'arbre avec le blond qui chanta le deuxième couplet. Arriver à destination, Hinata se recoucha et le blond finit son couplet

- Chante moi le couplet suivant

- D'accord, mais, tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas toute les paroles

Il se remit à chanter, et une fois le couplet fini, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit que s'était Hinata qui ronflait. Il ria doucement.

- Bonne nuit Hinata, lui chuchota le blond

Le lendemain, en pleine mer, un bateau approchait de l'île. A ses commandes, se tenait un homme brun aux cheveux hirsutes, d'environ 18 ans, avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit.

- TERRE AU NORD. ON VA ALLER Y FAIRE UN TOUR, cria t il

Au même moment, sur l'île, les animaux et le blond s'étaient réunis vers la plage, mais restaient quand même caché, intrigués par l'objet qui se situait sur l'eau

- C'est la première fois que je vois une île qui flotte, dit Tobi

Le blond pencha sa tête sur le côté se demandant si s'était vraiment une île

De son côté, le brun était monté au cordage du bateau, pressé d'arriver sur l'île. Il monta à bord d'un canoë avec, à ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes, deus traits verticaux sous chaque œil et avec des yeux noirs. Ils débarquèrent sur l'île, excités comme pas possibles à l'idée de tous ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Le brun distança vite son compagnon. Il ne se rendie pas compte qu'il était observé.

En effet, le blond et ses amis, toujours cachés dans les buissons, étaient en train de l'observer

- Il n'a pas de trompe, remarqua Hinata

- Et pas de queue, dit Deidara

- Ce n'est pas un poisson, reprit l'éléphante

- Ni une baleine, dit le roux

- Je ne vois pas la moindre plume, dit le paon

- Mais on dirait qu'il me ressemble, dit doucement le garçon

- Ca doit être méchant, dit Hinata

- Oui certainement, enchaîna Deidara

- Faut nous cacher, dit Hinata en prenant une feuille de buisson avec sa trompe et en la mettant devant son visage

- S'en hésiter, dit Tobi

- Ferme les yeux et il s'en ira, fit l'éléphante en fermant les siens

- Mais ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, fit remarquer le blond

Et il se mit à suivre cet inconnu

De son côté, le brun sentait l'excitation le gagner à chaque pas. Mais alors qu'il était au bord d'une falaise, il fut rejoint par son compagnon qui ne le vit pas, trop absorbé par son livre, et tout deux dévalèrent la falaise.

Le blond, vit les deux hommes dévaler la falaise et partit en courant pour aller les aider

Une fois arriver en bas, les deux hommes se relevèrent en un seul morceau

- C'est pratique pour visiter l'île, dit le brun en riant

Son ami, fit une analyse des lieux

- Hum, beaucoup d'ombre, une végétation abondante, c'est l'habitat idéal pour une bande de…

- De crocodiles…, finit le brin à sa place qui ouvrit des yeux pleins d'effrois

- Oh oui, vous êtes trop fort, dit-il avant de voir à son tour la chose qui effrayait le brun.

Deux crocodiles étaient en train de se diriger vers eux

- Au secours, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs

- Pas de mouvements brusques tu m'entends ?

- Ooooh oui. Message reçu 5/5 altesses.

Juste à ce moment là, un crocodile s'approcha d'eux mais reçu une branche dans sa bouche de la part du brun. La branche fut vite cassée.

- Aah, un point pour toi, dit le brun terrifié au crocodile

L'autre animal se rapprocha lui aussi, mais plus lentement que l'autre. Alors que le premier allait mordre la jambe du brun :

- Choji

Le crocodile se retourna et vit le blond se poser un peu plus loin sur un rocher

- Choji, Shikamaru, assez joué

- GRRRROA, dit Shikamaru

- Choji, n'y pense même pas

- Grrrr

- Il parle au crocodiles on dirait, dit le brun à son compagnon

- Oui dit l'autre

- Non pas même un petit morceau, dit le blond à Choji. Allez-vous en maintenant

Et les crocodiles partirent

- Merci, dit le blond aux deux animaux, puis, s'adressant aux inconnus : veuillez les excuser. On ne reçoit pas tout les jours de la visite. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Non. Qui êtes VOUS ? demanda le brun

* * *

**Auteur: **Si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je la mettrait


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Voici la suite demandée du prince de l'île. Je vais vous expliquer qui est quoi: Tobi est un paon bleu; Hinata une éléphante et Deidara un panda roux. On m'a demandée pourquoi Hinata était l'éléphante. Je ne peut pas vous répondre, vous le découvrirez dans un prochain chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai été contente de voir que mon histoire vous plaisait et j'espere que ça continura. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Une décision à prendre

Le blond conduisit les deux hommes à l'arbre et leur montra la malle où le mot « Naru » était inscrit

- C'est votre prénom ? demanda le brun

- Oui. C'est la seule chose que je sais de moi

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ? Ni de vos proches, ni de votre pays ?

- Deidara m'a dit que je suis arrivé par la mer il y a longtemps.

- Après un naufrage ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Qui est Deidara ?

Naru se tourna vers les buissons

- VOUS POUVEZ SORTIR, ILS NE VOUS MANGERONT PAS. Puis s'adressant au brun : Voici Deidara, Hinata et Tobi, dit-il en désignant ses amis

- Wahou ! s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs. C'est une sacré équipe que nous avons là : un panda roux, un paon et un éléphanteau

-Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, dit le brun à Naru. A notre tour maintenant de vous sauver. Venez dans mon royaume.

- Désolé mais… je ne vous connaît toujours pas

-Quel imbécile je fais, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Voici le prince Sasuke du royaume de Konoha, dit il en le désignant.

- Il a bien dit prince ? Demanda Tobi. Et royaume ? dit-il en ouvrant ses plumes, peut être que nous sommes cousin

Sasuke ne comprit que des roucoulements à tout ce que Tobi venait de dire

- Calme toi Tobi, on a comprit, dit Naru. C'est un prince, tu es un prince

- Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ? demanda le brun fasciné

- Oui. Pas vous ?

- Non. Tout ce que j'entend c'est : (S'ensuivit le bruit de la poule suivit de roucoulements)

- Tobi ne parle pas du tout comme ça,se vexa, s'offensa le paon

- Allons Tobi, ne te fâche pas

- Extraordinaire ! dit l'homme au cheveux blancs en prenant des notes. Il parle aux animaux !

- Lui, c'est Jiraya, dit Sasuke. Mon ami et grand homme de science, surtout l'anatomie féminine

- Bah quoi ? demanda ce dernier. C'est passionnant. Vous devriez essayer. Puis, s'adressant au blond : j'ai des tonnes de questions à vous poser

- Naru, l'interpella Sasuké, venez avec nous. Retournez à la civilisation

- La civilisation ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a derrière la mer, dit le brun en montrant la montrant. Un endroit avec des personnes comme vous et moi

La nuit était tombée, Sasuke et Jiraya était sur leur bateau, de peur que l'île ne leur joue de mauvais tours. Naru était en train de les regarder du haut d'une falaise

-Tu veux vraiment partir ? demanda Hinata

Naru se retourna et la regarda

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Naru ?

- Moi je dit qu'il faut y aller, dit Tobi

Le blond les regarda et soupira

- Naru ? demanda Deidara

Le blond se retourna et regarda au loin

- J'ai besoin de comprendre qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je dois y aller…

- Mais…et nous ? Paniqua l'éléphante. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser, hein, dit ?

- Bien sûr que non, ria doucement le blond. Vous venez avec moi


	4. Chapter 4

Le continent

Le lendemain, Naru et ses amis embarquèrent.

Durant le voyage qui dura 3 jours, Sasuke et Naru se parlèrent peu. Les seuls moments où ils communiquaient, c'était durant les repas. Naru, qui voulait en savoir plus sur les humains, posait pleins de questions au brun qui y répondait avec plaisir. Le reste du temps, Naru était avec les animaux et Sasuke avec Jiraya. Mais tout deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre. Le blond se demandait pourquoi il était timide face à Sasuke et le brun se demandait si il plaisait à Naru autant que lui, lui plaisait

Trois jours après le départ, le bateau arriva à destination

- J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux, dit Tobi

- Toutes ces créatures sont comme moi, remarqua Naru

- Mais personne ne me ressemble, dit Hinata. Rentrons chez nous

- Sans visiter ce monde? demanda le blond surprit. Ce n'est pas ton genre Hinata

A ce moment là, ils furent rejoints par Sasuke, Jiraya étant déjà dans le carrosse

- Alors? Ca vous plaît ? demanda-t-il à Naru

- C'est plutôt…différent

Le brun descendit et alla rejoindre un homme aux cheveux gris avec un bandeau couvrant son visage, qui chargeait les bagages de Jiraya derrière le carrosse.

- Je suis content de vous revoir altesse, dit l'homme en prenant le sac que Sasuke lui tendait

- Moi aussi Kakashi

- Quelles sont donc ces bêtes que vous nous ramenez ? Demanda t-il en voyant les animaux

- Il vient de nous traiter de bête ? S'étonna Tobi. Des bêtes, dit-il sur un ton de « non mais ça va pas ta tête. T'es plouc ou quoi? »

Ses roucoulements firent tourner la tête aux personnes présentent sur le port qui rigolèrent et commentèrent

- Ce monde a l'air vraiment incroyable s'exclama le blond qui avait rejoint ses amis sur la terre ferme

- Votre carrosse est prêt, dit Kakashi en ouvrant la porte du carrosse

Tobi s'envola du dos d'Hinata, et alla dans la voiture en roucoulent

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? demanda Sasuke à Naru

- Tobi aime se déplacer avec classe, répondit le blond en rigolant

- A vous Naru, dit le brun en tendant la main au garçon.

Ce dernier s'avança, mais au moment où il allait lui prendre la main, Hinata le retint en lui prenant son poignet avec sa trompe. Naru regarda l'éléphante qui lui lançait un regard effrayé et suppliant, puis, il se tourna vers le brun

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'irais avec Hinata et Deidara

- Pas de souci, dit le brun en partant s'installer dans le carrosse

Naru monta sur le dos d'Hinata avec Deidara et suivi la voiture royale qui démarra

* * *

**Auteur: **Comment faire son entrée en toute discrétion?

Réponse: Traiter Tobi de bête


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Bonjour à tous. Déjà je tenais à vous remerciez. Vos reviews me font plaisirs et savoir que l'histoire vous plaît , je voudrais répondre à certaines de vos questions. Pour commencer, Naruto n'a pas emmener sa malle, et si Choji et Shikamaru ne sont pas partit, c'est à cause du carnage que cela provoquerai. Les gens auraient peur, ça se bousculerait...enfin bref, ça serait le bazarre. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Les petites princesses

Peu de temps après, les voyageurs arrivèrent dans la cour d'un magnifique palais. Cette cour était très fleurie avec une piscine et une île minuscule au milieu. Naru fût émerveillé par tout ça, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et Tobi sortit la sienne par la fenêtre et roucoula d'émerveillement. Le carrosse s'arrêta et trois petites princesses d'environs 7 ans arrivèrent : une blonde, une brune et une rousse.

- SASUKE, s'écrièrent elles en cœur

Le brun descendit du carrosse et les prit dans ses bras

- Tu nous as manqué, dirent elles

Puis elles tournèrent la tête et virent un blond arriver sur un éléphant avec un panda roux

- Ooooh, s'exclamèrent elles

- C'est qui ça ? demanda la brune

- Je vous présente Naru. C'est un ami qui a grandi sur une île

- Bonjour, dit le blond en descendant d'Hinata

- Voici mes sœurs, dit Sasuke en les présentant, voici Erika (la brune), Anna (la blonde) et Pauline (la rousse).

Deidara sauta dans les bras du blond

- C'est tes animaux ? demanda Erika

- Non. C'est ma famille, dit Naru sous le regard surprit des petites filles. Voilà Deidara, dit il en posant le panda roux, Tobi…

Ce dernier regarda le blond et se mit à lui roucouler après

- Oh excuse moi, dit Naru. Le prince Tobi 4è du nom.

Le paon déroula ses plumes pour impressionner les petites princesses

- WHAOU, s'exclamèrent elles. Que c'est beau !

- Et elle c'est la petite Hinata.

- Elle n'est pas petite pourtant, dirent les filles

-J'aime bien ses oreilles, dit la brune en les lui caressant

-Moi j'aime bien son nez, dit la blonde, ce qui lui valut des chatouilles d'Hinata.

Sasuke rejoignit Naru

- J'ai hâte de vous présenter à mes parents, dit-il en désignant l'entrée du palais

Et tout deux y allèrent


	6. Chapter 6

Retrouvailles et découvertes

Dans la salle du trône étaient réunis un homme aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux brun grisonnants et sa femme brune aux yeux noirs. C'était les parents de Sasuke. La femme portait le nom de Mikoto et l'homme portait le nom de Fugaku. Tout deux discutaient. La reine avait dans ses bras un petit singe de couleur blanche avec un diadème, un collier et un bracelet.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas attendu ? demanda la reine Mikoto

- Parce ce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon fils

- C'est NOTRE fils.

- Et puis de toute façon, quand et comment voulais tu que je lui demande ? Il était encore en voyage. Comme toujours, s'énerva le roi

- Toi aussi tu aimais ça avant

- Je sais. Mais j'ai dû prendre mes responsabilités plus au sérieux. Lui n'en fait rien. Il est tant que cela change

- Tu es trop dur…

- MERE PERE ? Je suis rentrer dit Sasuke en entrant dans la pièce. Puis en les voyant : A vous êtes là. Bonjour.

- Oh Sasuke mon chéri, s'extasia la reine qui posa son singe pour prendre son fils dans ses bras

S'ensuivirent les cris d'Ino (le singe) qui souhaitait sûrement la bienvenue au brun

- Ca va Ino? Lui demanda Sasuke

(Nouveaux cris du singe)

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit Fugaku

- Moi aussi

Et tout deux se serrèrent la main

- J'aimerais vous présenter un ami. Il s'appel Naru

Il regarda vers la porte, mais ne vit personne

- NARU ? Appela t il

Tobi apparu, roucoula un coup et rentra visiter la pièce

- Voici Tobi, dit le brun en rigolant. Et Deidara, dit il en voyant le panda roux entrer. Où est passé Naru ? Leur demanda t il avant de sortir voir

- Ooooh, C'est un cadeau pour moi !? S'exclama la reine en regardant le paon se diriger vers Ino. Ooooh, qu'il est trognon. Tu n'es pas d'accord Ino ? Cette dernière leva vers Mikoto un regard de dégoût avec un sourire forcé.

Dans le couloir, Sasuke vit Naru caché à côté de la porte. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle. Le roi et la reine furent choqués de voir un homme dans une tenue aussi inconvenable que celle là, mais ils ne dirent rien.

- Maman, papa, voici Naru. Jiraya et moi nous l'avons rencontré sur une île où il a grandit

- Euh…bonjour, dit le blond mal à l'aise. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer

- Bienvenu, dit Mikoto. Ca a dû être éprouvant de vivre seul tant d'années

- Je n'était pas seul. J'avais mes animaux auquel on peut ajouter les dauphins, les oiseaux

Le roi avait un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du blond et qui ne devait pas être agréable à entendre

- Ces petites bêtes sont souvent très réconfortante, dit la reine. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans ma chère petite Ino.

- Mais tu viens d'où au juste ? demanda Tobi à Ino

- De très loin si tu veux savoir. Des mers du sud.

Naru se pencha vers le singe

- Nous aussi c'est amusant, dit il

- Mais tu me comprend ? demanda Ino surprise

Evidemment, tous le monde ne comprit rien de ce que venait de dire l'animal

- Je suis ravi aussi, dit le blond

(Bruits du singe)

- Vraiment ? demanda Naru

(Nouveaux bruits d'Ino)

- Si longtemps ? S'étonna le garçon de l'île

Le roi prit son fils à l'écart laissant Naru et Ino parler

- Sasuke, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- C'est incroyable. Naru est sait parler aux animaux

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Fugaku pas très convaincu. Intéressant.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, longs aux yeux verts et d'environs 16 ans, portant une longue robe rouge avec des bretelles blanches sur les bras, se mit à descendre les escaliers

- Soyons sérieux, dit le roi. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Nous allons organiser une grande fête. Mon fils, je suis enchanté de présenter la princesse Sakura ta future femme

Moment de silence, puis…

- MA QUOI !?


	7. Chapter 7

Malheur sur malheur

Naru, qui avait entendu le roi parler de Sakura, se redressa et regarda avec un regard triste du côté des deux hommes. Mikoto les avaient rejoints

- Bienvenu ma chère, dit Fugaku en s'inclinant devant la rose pendant que son fils regardait Naru

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance altesse, dit Sakura en s'inclinant à son tour

- Moi aussi mademoiselle, dit Sasuke en s'inclinant. Puis il se tourna vers son père : Pardon mais je…

- Tu es enchanté je sais, dit le roi en coupant la parole à son fils. Voici sa mère la reine Karin, dit-il en désignant une femme rousse avec les yeux rouges et des lunettes noires qui descendait l'escalier.

Naru regarda la scène avec une tête qui disait «c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller»

- Quel honneur de rencontrer enfin mon futur gendre, dit la rousse en s'inclinant devant l'assemblée

- Merci majesté répondit le Sasuke en s'inclinant. Puis s'adressant à Fugaku : Oh père je suis…

- Fou de joie, dit le roi en lui recoupant la parole, comme je te comprends

Le blond, qui regardait toujours la scène, avait une tête qui disait « pourvu que ce cauchemar prenne vite fin »

- Je m'y vois déjà, dit Karin. Toute la cour sera réunie ici demain soir pour le bal organisé pour les fiançailles

- Demain soir ? dit Sasuke à son père. Puis il se tourna vers Naru et se dernier s'enfuit en courant.

Dans les jardins, le blond et ses amis se promenaient

- Quel baka je suis, dit le blond. Comment est-je pu croire que notre place était ici ? C'est la sienne.

- Avec le temps moi je pourrait m'y faire, dit Tobi en désignant le palais

- NARU ATTENDEZ, appela le brun

Le blond se retourna pour faire face au brun qui venait de le rejoindre en courant

- Je le jure, je n'en savais rien

- Merci de m'avoir montré tout ça, mais je veux rentrer chez moi. Quand pourrez vous me prêter un navire ?

- Je ne veux pas vous prêter de navire. Je veux que vous restiez. Prenez la chambre qui vous plaît. Vos animaux seront bien aux écuries

- Ca m'a l'air plutôt pas mal, dit le paon

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je reste avec ma famille

Ils furent conduis aux écuries où se trouvait aussi des cochons. Et qui dit cochon dit boue.

- Que c'est agréable, dit un cochon qui se faisait gratter le dos par Naru

- C'est vrai ? Ca te plaît ? Lui demanda le blond

- Oui. C'est parfait, dit l'animal en secouant sa patte arrière. Merci beaucoup

- Mais de rien, dit le garçon en se relevant

Le cochon prit peur et s'enfuit plus loin au niveau du cheval

- J'ai rêvé ou il m'a répondu !?

- Comment il fait ça? Demanda le cheval

- Attention. Vous savez que vous ne devez pas dire de bêtises, dit une truie qui venait de les rejoindre

- Enchanté, dit le blond. Moi c'est Naru

- Je m'appelle Lorenzo, dit le premier cochon. Et c'est moi le chef

- A chaque fois qu'on lui dit il nous croit, dit la truie en rigolant

- Sans vouloir vous déranger, auriez vous une place pour nous ? Demanda Deidara

- Vous n'avez que l'embarra du choix, dit Lorenzo en se roulant dans la boue

- On ne veux pas s'imposer, dit Tobi dégoûter. Alors auriez vous par hasard un bel arbre ?

- Il y en a dans la serre royale. Le chef va vous y emmener

De son côté, Sasuke essayait de s'expliquer avec ses parents

- Je n'épouserai pas la princesse Sakura !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda son père. Elle est belle, elle a beaucoup de talent et elle appartient à une noble famille

- J'en suis sur, mais mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre

- Sasuke c'est inimaginable, dit la reine en montrant Naru sur le dos d'Hinata et parlant avec le cochon

- Ooooh il est différent de toutes les autres personnes que j'ai déjà rencontrées, dit il en regardant amoureusement le blond

- Ca je confirme, dit Fugaku

- Il est drôle, courageux, mignon, il dort à la belle étoile…

- Il parle aussi avec les animaux, fit remarquer le roi. Soit sérieux pour une fois Sasuke. Je t'ai laissé voyager au gré de tes désirs, mais l'heure est venue pour toi d'arrêter. En tant qu'héritier du trône, tu dois épouser une princesse. Une véritable princesse.

Sur ce, il rentra suivit de sa femme, laissant seul Sasuke.

De son côté, le blond et ses amis arrivèrent à la serre. Au milieu de la serre se tenait une énorme fontaine

- Voilà, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, dit Tobi. C'est un palais digne d'un oiseau royal

- Ces pauvres fleures sont en train de faner, dit Naru en voyant des roses. Il les arrosas et les fleures se rouvrirent. Naru ne pus s'empêcher de penser « Et moi, qui arrosera mon cœur ? »

De leurs côtés, Sakura et Karin s'installaient dans leur chambre.

- Cette chambre est trop petite, se plaignait la mère

- Moi je la trouve parfaite

- Elle est indigne de moi qui suis la mère de la future reine

- Reine ? Je ne suis même pas encore mariée et je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir

- NE REPETE PLUS JAMAIS CA

- Vous n'avez donc pas vus comment il a regardé le garçon de l'île ?

- Si. Avec pitié, tristesse, répulsion

- Avec amour. J'ai toujours voulue épouser un homme que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait aussi

- Je n'aimais pas ton père à notre mariage. L'amour c'est quelque chose d'horrible qu'il faut fuir comme la peste

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous

- TU OSES CONTREDIRE TA PROPRE MERE ?!

- Oui. Je veux essayer de vous faire comprendre que l'amour est un sentiment magnifique. Il n'y a rien de plus magique ni de plus beau

- Tu dois arrêter de rê te fait dire n'importe quoi. Maintenant va t en. Va te brosser ou te change.

- D' la rose d'une petite voix. Et elle partit.

Rester seule, Karin se mit à chanter :

_« Le roi a oublié qu'il a gâché ma vie alors que j'était toute petite juste parce qu'on a essayé de le tuer. C'est une trahison je l'avoue. Il nous a prit nos terres, on ne s'y attendait pas et il nous mit dans une terre loin de tout. Je me suis enfuit et j'ai oublié mon passé, je n'ai jamais confié mon secret. J'ai trouvé le plus vieux roi du pays, atteint d'une très grave maladie. On se maria un dimanche, il mourut peut après. Ce fut le mariage de mes rêves. Quand j'appris que le bon roi Kugaku eut un fils, j'ai immédiatement eu ma fille. Je l'ai élevée pour qu'elle soit choisit. Il fallait que ça réussisse et une fois marié, je les contrôlerais, alors je trancherai la tête du roi, son château sera à moi et il tombera bien bas, et je régnerais, il faut le payer »_


	8. Chapter 8

Le thé

Le lendemain dans la serre, le blond rejoignit l'éléphante

- Bonjour Hinata. Bien dormit ?

- J'ai hâte que l'on rentre à la maison, répondit elle en partant

- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant n'est ce pas? demanda Deidara qui venait de rejoindre le blond

- Oui, car maintenant que je suis là, je voudrais rechercher ma famille. Mais, comment faire?

Puis il partit voir Hinata

- Je sais que tu as le mal du pays et c'est normal. Mais nous sommes ensemble.

A ce moment là, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur Sasuke

- Naru ! Ah ça fait un moment que je vous cherche partout, dit il en soupirant de soulagement

Le blond partit rejoindre le brun

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut encore ? S'énerva Hinata

- J'aimerais que mes parents apprennent à mieux vous connaître. S'il vous plaît, venez prendre le thé dit il en montrant une table et des chaises situées un peu plus loin sous une véranda.

- Le thé ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Plus tard, sous la véranda, Sasuke, Naru, le roi, la reine, Karin et Sakura étaient réunient. Pour l'occasion, le blond avait enfilé un kimono blanc cassé a l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur avec des pompons blancs sur des «bretelles» rouges.

- Votre château est magnifique, dit Karin. Il est exactement comme si s'étais moi qui l'avait crée. Oh fait non. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même

- Vous êtes ici chez vous chère amie, dit Mikoto

- Oui je le sais merci, dit elle en ricanant bêtement. Vous ai-je déjà dit que ma chère Sakura jouait de la harpe comme une virtuose ?

Naru et Sasuke se regardèrent amoureusement et en même temps avec une expression qui disait «non mais elle peut pas se la fermer celle là ? On s'en tape de ce qu'elle nous raconte»

- Elle a prit des leçons dès qu'elle a sus s'asseoir, continuait Karin

- Oh mère ça suffit voyons, dit la rose d'une petite voix embarrassées

- Redresse toi, lui intima sa mère

A ce moment, Naru, qui n'avait jamais prit le thé, attrapa sa tasse des deux mains et la mit comme ça à la bouche.

- AH, dit il en se brûlant la bouche

- Hum, fit Karin malicieusement

- Comme ça, chuchota Sakura au blond. Et elle lui montra comment faire

- Merci, lui chuchota Naru. Et il ressaya, avec plus de succès.

- Naru a grandit sur une île, dans les mers du sud, dit Sasuke

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça se voit à peine, dit Karin ironiquement. Puis elle se tourna vers Ino qui prenait aussi le thé : comme elle est charmante cette jolie petite bête. Elle sait se tenir en société et pourtant c'est un animal

Naru baissa la tête se sentant humilié en comprenant la comparaison que faisait la rousse

- Mon ange, reprit cette dernière en s'adressant cette fois à sa fille, parle de tes peintures au prince, il va les adorer

- Une prochaine fois, dit la rose. Ce n'est pas très intéressant

- Tu es trop modeste mon enfant, tu adores la peinture

- C'est vrai. Quand je peint, j'ai l'impression que les couleurs prennent vie.

A ce moment là, Kakashi, qui distribuait des tartelettes aux invités, trébucha à cause d'un croche pied de Karin. Le plateau se renversât sur Naru, et tachât son kimono de confiture.

- Je suis vraiment confus, dit Kakashi sincèrement désolé. Veuillez me pardonner

- Je…je dois partir, dit le blond en partant en courant avec l'envie de pleurer

- REVENEZ, dit Sasuke en essayant de le retenir.

Il était en train de partir à sa poursuite mais il fût retenu par sa mère

- Sasuke, reste ici. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Le brun regarda Naru partir avec l'envie de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire des mots doux. De son côté, la rousse regardait son œuvre fière d'elle.

Plus tard dans la serre, le blond avait remit sa tenue de l'île.

Il se pencha sur les roses qui fanaient encore .

- Moi aussi je suis triste. Quoi que je fasse ça finit toujours mal.

Il poussa le pot de roses à la lumière, se leva et se mit à chanter un des couplets de la berceuse.

Ino qui passait par là, entendit quelqu'un chanter et décida d'aller voir. Quand Naru vit le singe, il s'arrêta.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, dit le singe

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le blond content d'avoir de la compagnie

- Tu chantes bien dit moi

- Merci. Tu en veux ? demanda le garçon en tendant une figue

- C'est ridicule. Je n'aie ni de couteau ni de fourchette

- Juste une bouchée, dit il en s'agenouillent devant la singe

- D'accord, mais une seule, dit elle en prenant la figue

Elle croquas dedans sous le regard souriant du blond

-C'est vraiment bon, souriat elle. Mon frère et moi on grimpait aux arbres autrefois pour cueillir des figues

Naru se releva et montra une figue du doigt

- Tu vois celle qui se trouve tout là haut ? Elle est bien mûre

- Tu veux que je grimpe là haut ? demanda la singe pas rassurée

- Je peux tenir ton diadème

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste oubliée comment on fait, dit elle en baissant la tête

- Tu ne sais plus grimper aux arbres ? Pas de souci. Je vais t'apprendre, dit Naru en la soulevant

Et tout deux partir vers les arbres

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Sakura se promenaient dans les parcs du palais

- Qu'est ce qui vous aimez dans vos voyages altesse? demanda la rose

- Un peu de tout. J'aime suivre le vent, découvrir des choses nouvelles au détour d'une baie

- Le confort du palais ne vous manque pas?

- Non. Moi je préfère dormir à la belle étoile

De leurs côtés, Karin et Fugaku arrivaient aux écuries

- Et voici nos écuries

Karin regarda les cochons, dégoûtée. D'un coup, un des cochons sauta dans la boue et tâcha la robe de la rousse

- Oh bravo ! Qu'il est vilain ce cochon, dit elle en rigolant légèrement. Allez va-t-en pousse toi

- Oh je désolé

- Oh je vous en prit ce n'est rien du tout, je vais bien, puis en se retournant: où est le puit ? dit elle en se dirigeant vers le dit puit en colère

A ce moment là, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent. Sakura vit sa mère et partit la rejoindre en courant

- Ooooh ce n'est pas vrai. Regardez moi toutes ces tâches, se plaignit Karin. Ce cochon finira bientôt sur une assiette

- Laissez moi vous aider, dit la rose en la rejoignant

- Ca c'est étrange, dit Sasuke à son père. La reine Karin savait parfaitement où se trouvait le puit alors qu'elle n'est jamais venue ici auparavant

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit le roi en regardant suspectement Karin.

Puis, il entendit Ino

- J'avais oubliée comme s'était drôle, disait cette dernière à Naru qui la suivait. Tout deux étaient en train de jouer dans les arbres

- Je vais te rattraper, dit le blond en rigolant

Quand il vit ça, le regard du roi s'assombrit et il regarda son fils

- Je ne veux plus entendre une remarque sur Karin. Tu épousera la princesse Sakura c'est un ordre.

Le brun baissa la tête, puis il regarda amoureusement le blond


	9. Chapter 9

Le bal

Ailleurs à l'extérieur du palais, plus précisément au bord de la piscine contenant l'île, les trois petites princesse étaient en train d'habiller Hinata avec un collier de rose

- Tu es très belle Hinata, dit la rousse

- Mais il te manque une couronne, dit la brune

L'éléphante attrapa la princesse, la souleva et la mit sur son dos pour qu'elle puisse lui mettre la couronne.

- Maintenant tu peux aller au bal, dit cette dernière après avoir mit le diadème

- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, dit la blonde

- On reviendra demain matin, dirent elles en embrassant Hinata. Au revoir Hinata

Et toute trois partirent laissant l'éléphante aller s'admirer dans l'eau.

- Regarde toi, dit Tobi qui venait d'arriver avec Deidara

- Les petites princesses m'ont habillée pour le bal des fiançailles royales

- Ah et c'est quoi ? demanda le panda roux

- Tout le monde sait qu'un bal royal est un objet gros et rond comme une noix de coco, dit Tobi

- Tu es sûr de toi ton altesse ? demanda Deidara

- Absolument

- Alors on est sûr que ce n'est pas ça

- C'est agréable, dit le paon en boudant

- Des gens vont danser pour féliciter le prince Sasuke et la princesse Sakura, expliqua l'éléphante

- Naru ne doit pas aller à ce bal, dit Tobi

- Mais si au contraire, s'exclama deidara

Tout trois rejoignirent le blond dans la serre pour lui en parler

- Non Deidara. C'est hors de question, dit Naru

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier

- J'ai été assez humilié comme ça. Vous savez ce que pensent le roi et la reine ? Je suis le garçon étrange de l'île

- Mais justement tu dois leur montrer que tu es aussi digne d'être respecté qu'eux

- Moi je te promets que le bal sera très amusant, dit Ino

- Et moi je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, dit Tobi en déployant ses plumes

- Y comprit la tenue que je devrais porter ?

- C'est rien je m'en charge, dirent Ino et deidara en cœur

Plus tard dans une chambre du palais, Naru attendait que ces amis lui propose des tenues pour le bal. Le problème c'est que les deux animaux n'étaient pas d'accord. Ino voulait que le blond porte un smoking et Deidara, lui, voulait que Naru porte une tenue très décontractée comme un t- shirt et un pantalon. Alors tout deux se disputaient

- HABILLER  
- DECONTRACTER  
- HABILLER

- DECONTRACTER

- STOP, cria le blond. Vous avez touts les deux raisons. Ino a raison quand elle dit que je dois être bien habillé, et Deidara a raison quand il dit que cela doit me ressembler. Vous devez donc vous mettre d'accord pour une tenue bien habillée et qui me corresponde.

Les animaux se regardèrent et sourirent, ayant eu la même idée.

En dehors du palais, les carrosses défilèrent, déposant les invités. Dans la salle de bal, les quelques personnes déjà arrivées dansaient ou discutaient. Les petites princesses dansaient entre elles, Fugaku et Mikoto accueillaient les personnes et Sasuke dansait avec sa fiancée. Tout deux voulurent poser une question à l'autre en même temps

- Qu'aimez vous dans la vie à part jouer de la harpe ? demanda le brun

- J'adore l'opéra. Pas vous ?

- Non.

- A quoi passez vous votre temps libre quand vous n'êtes pas en mer ?

- Je profite de la nature. Vous faites du cheval altesses ?

- Non

La musique se termina, les danseurs se saluèrent et Karin rejoignit les fiancés

- Oh vous formez un si beau couple. Tous les invités ne vous quitte pas des yeux

- Leurs regards doivent être attirés par votre jolie fille. Veuillez m'excuser, dit il en s'inclinant

Puis il partit rejoindre ses sœurs

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Ils se mirent à danser, lorsque, d'un coup, leurs regards furent attirés en haut des marches. Tout les invités regardèrent dans cette direction en poussant des « oh » et des « whaou ». Puis il y eu un grand silence, plus personne ne parlait tellement ils était subjugué par cet arrivant. En haut des marches se tenait une personne blonde avec un magnifique kimono blanc à l'extérieur, rouge à l'intérieur et tenu par un ruban rouge au niveau de la taille. Cette personne avait à son poignet un bracelet composé d'une ficelle rouge et d'une petite clochette. Quand Sasuke reconnu Naru, son cœur loupa un bond.

- Mais c'est Naru, dit la petite princesse rousse

- C'est la plus belle tenue que j'ai jamais vue, s'exclama la petite blonde

Le brun partit à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant

- Je suis content que vous soyez venu. Accordez moi cette danse

- Oh…non…tout les gens nous regarde, dit le blond gêné

- Ils m'ont déjà vu danser

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici

- Un homme qui n'a pas peur d'un crocodile peut supporter une danse avec moi. Faites confiance à votre instinct, dit il en tendant sa main a Naru qui l'a prit.

Tout deux allèrent au centre de la salle et se mirent à danser

A l'extérieur, les animaux regardaient le bal

- C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, dit Ino

- Naru a l'air d'être ravi, dit Hinata en soupirant tristement

A ce moment là, Deidara vit passer un carrosse qui attira son attention. Il alla le voir de plus près.

- Où vas-tu Deidara? demanda l'éléphante

- Vérifier quelque chose. Je reviens dans une minute

A l'intérieur, Sasuke et le blond dansait toujours observer par les parents du brun

- Je dois rêver, dit Fugaku. Ce n'est pas le garçon de l'île. C'est impossible

- Sa tenue de bal est vraiment magnifique, dit Mikoto

A ce moment, ils furent rejoints par Karin

- Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord votre majesté

- Bien sûr, dit le roi

- Ma chère mère me répétait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on pourrait faire le jour même, et nous devrions avancer le mariage pour éviter le moindre…désagrément dit elle en désignant Naru

- C'est plus prudent, en effet confirma Fugaku

Sasuke fit tournoyer le blond dans les airs et lui dit

- Naru, vous devez rester avec moi

- Non. Je…je regrette. La princesse Sakura…

- Elle est très gentille mais…

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Adieu Sasuke

Il commençait à partir

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? dit le brun

- Pitié, arrêtez, vous rendez les choses difficiles

Le brun regarda Naru partir, le cœur rempli de tristesse

Dehors, Naru discutait avec Deidara

- Pourquoi tout est toujours si difficile par ici ? demanda tristement Naru

- La vie est faite de changement. Souvent pour le meilleur, mais se n'est jamais facile

- Je dois savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens. L'ennui c'est que je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée sur l'île

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose tout à l'heure. Tu vois le drapeau là bas ? dit il en montrant le carrosse

- Avec la spirale ?

- Oui. Tobi et moi avons trouvé un drapeau semblable le jour où l'on t'a découvert

- Je ne le savais pas

- Jusque là, je ne pensait pas que c'était important

- Ca venait sûrement du navire qui s'est échoué, reprit espoir le blond

Il partit vers le carrosse en courant

- Euh…excusez moi, dit il au cheval de la voiture, ce drapeau, d'où vient il ?

- C'est celui du royaume du Tourbillon

- C'est vraiment très loin d'ici ?

- A deux jours de marche. Il faut traverser une rivière, prendre la route qui va vers le nord…mais…tu comprends vraiment ce que je dis ?

- Oui. Qui as-tu emmené ce soir ?

- Le duc et la duchesse

- Sais tu si ils ont eu un fils il y a très longtemps?

- Euh…non, juste trois filles

- Oh, dit Naru déçu. Merci

Et il repartit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le poison

Après le bal, Sasuke rejoignit son pères la salle du trône.

- Vous avez demandez à me voir père ?

- Nous avons dû faire quelque changement pour le mariage

- Lesquelles ?

- Tu épouseras la princesse Sakura dans deux jours

- QUOI ?! DEUX JOURS ?! Je ne peux pas faire ça

- Pas faire quoi ?

- Epouser une fille que je n'aime pas

- En tant qu'héritier du trône, tu dois te marier avec une princesse pour réunir nos deux royaumes. Et en plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais dire de mal sur la princesse Sakura

- Rien. C'est une fille merveilleuse

- Alors dans ce cas, la discussion est close

- Vous m'avez dit que les grands rois devaient se sacrifier

- Absolument

- Ceci est la chose la plus difficile que l'on m'ait demandée. Mais je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas

Il prit sa couronne et la posa sur la table.

- Mes sœurs gouverneront le royaume

- N'abuse pas de ma patience

- Désolé papa. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen

Sur ce, il partit et alla dans la serre pensant y trouver le blond

- NARU ? VOUS ETES LA ?

Il alla au centre de la serre sans voir Hinata qui l'espionnait cachée derrière un arbre. Il décida de laisser un mot qu'il lut en même temps qu'il l'écrivait:

_Je vous attendrai dans la roserait ce soir. Partons ensemble. Mon cœur est à vous pour toujours. _

_Sasuke_

Une fois que le prince fut partit, Hinata prit le mot avec sa trompe

- Il n'ira nulle part avec mon Naru

Plus loin dans le palais, dans la chambre de Karin

- Je n'avait pas prévu de vous utiliser si rapidement, mais je n'avait pas prévu non plus que le prince tomberait amoureux de cet idiot de l'île, dit la rousse en s'agenouillant devant une cage contenant trois rats. Pat, Nat et Mat, j'ai une mission pour vous. Je veux que vous alliez rendre visite à tous les animaux qui habitent dans ce royaume.

Puis elle se remit à chanter pour les rats cette fois :

_Mettez cette poudre dans leur plat, ils ne s'en remettront pas. On blâmera le garçon des îles et il repartira. Retournez à votre chambre sans perdre un instant. Tout le fromage dont vous rêvez vous y attendra. _

La cage fut ouverte et les rats partirent avec la poudre. Ils commencèrent par Ino, puis les chevaux et les cochons, puis les chats et tous les autres animaux.

Le soleil s'était levé, et Sasuke n'avait pas vu Naru de la nuit. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le palais. De son côté, le blond était en train d'observer les cochons qui ne se réveillaient pas

- Ils sont malades ? Se demanda t-il à voix haute

A ce moment là, un oiseau se posa sur l'épaule du garçon

- Je crois qu'ils ont étés empoisonnés, dit l'oiseau en s'envolant vers la mangeoire. J'ai surprit trois rats qui rodaient prêt de leur mangeoire.

Le blond se leva et alla vers l'oiseau. Il prit de la nourriture sur ses doigts et senti

- De la belladone!

- Bizarre, dit Deidara. Pourquoi des rats feraient ça ?

- Parce qu'ils sont fous, dit Tobi en faisant tourner ses yeux. La belladone est un vrai poison

- Tu peux les guérir ? demanda l'oiseau au blond

- Sur mon île, si quelqu'un avalait de la belladone par accident, je lui donnais un antidote à base de rose

- Mais il n'y a pas de rose comme sur l'île, dit Hinata

- Mais si, dans la serre, fit remarquer Naru en désignant la serre

- Je suis sûr que le prince serra d'accord pour qu'on en ramasse, dit le panda

- Je vais le lui demander, dit le blond en partant

- Naru, l'appela l'éléphante. Euh… au sujet du prince…

- Oui ? dit il en se retournant

- Euh…non rien

Dans la salle du trône, Fugaku venait de finir une discussion avec Kakashi

- FUGAKU, l'interpella sa femme paniquée en arrivant en courant. Ce n'est pas normal, Ino ne se réveille pas, dit elle en montrant la singe endormie dans ses bras.

Jiraya, qui avait été mit au courant de la situation, se promenait dans les couloirs en regardant ses livres de médecines voir si il y trouvait une explication. Il fut rejoint par Karin

- Bonjour très cher, dit la rousse innocemment.

- Bonjour majestée

- Vous m'avez l'air bien occupé. Vous allez voir notre bon roi ?

- Oui, en effet. Tous les animaux sont plongés dans un profond sommeil. Impossible de les réveiller

- Que c'est terrible. Et c'est contagieux ?

- Apparemment oui

- Comment cela a-t-il pus arriver ?

- C'est dû à un changement dans leur environnement

- Quelque chose de nouveau ? Oh comme des bêtes sauvages qui viennent des mers du sud ?

- Mais…oui, dit Jiraya tout content d'avoir la réponse au problème. Exactement. Je dois prévenir le roi

Il partit en courant

- Oui. Faites donc cela, dit Karin machiavéliquement

De son côté, Naru voulait rentrer dans le palais, mais Kakashi l'en empêchait

- Navré monsieur, dit l'homme. Ordre de sa majestée. Le prince ne doit pas être dérangé

- Pitié. C'est très important. Je peux préparer un antidote pour les animaux

- Aucune exception. Au revoir

Il referma la porte au nez du blond qui partit rejoindre les animaux

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, Jiraya venait d'arriver

- Majesté, je crains que ce soit ce garçon, Naru la cause de cette étrange maladie. Ces animaux ont transmit aux notre un virus qui les faits dormir

- Pauvre Ino, dit la reine en regardant la singe toujours endormie dans ses bras

- Je vous avait dit qu'il fallait ce méfier de ce garçon, dit le roi. Mais pourquoi ses animaux ne dorment pas comme les notre ?

- Eh bien, les porteurs d'un virus fabriquent des cellules qui les protègent

- Comment va-t-on guérir Ino et tous les autres ? demanda la reine

- Je travail encore la dessus

- Mais si ils ne se réveillent pas…ils mouront de faim, s'inquiéta Mikoto

- GARDES ! GARDES, appela Fugaku

Plus tard, dans la cellule du blond et de ses animaux

- Nous sommes tombé bien bas, dit Tobi en se tenant aux barreaux. Un oiseau royal emprisonné dans ce trou à rat où l'on enferme les prisonniers et les cèleras

- Nous sommes vraiment des prisonniers ? demanda Hinata

- A manger pour les prisonniers, dit le gardien en passant un plateau de nourritures sous la porte

- Tu as ta réponse, dit le paon

- Pitié, dit Naru en se levant. Laissez moi parler au prince Sasuke. Si les animaux ne se réveillent pas vite…ils mouront

- Tu aurais dû penser à ça quand les tiens les ont rendus malades

- ILS N'Y SONT POUR RIEN.

Tobi se mit à manger les graines

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi les gens s'évadent de prison. La nourriture est infecte, dit il la bouche pleine

- Tu ne devrait pas manger ça, s'inquiéta le blond

- Comment peux tu être aussi bête ? Lui demanda Deidara

- Vous croyez vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour avaler un plat empoisonné ?

Il eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol

- Tobi ? L'appela Naru inquiet en se penchant sur lui. TOBI

Rien à faire. Tobi ne se réveillait pas. Le blond le prit et le porta contre lui


	11. Chapter 11

Un homme à la mer

De son côté, Sasuke rejoignit son père sur le balcon en colère

- ALORS C'EST VRAI ?! VOUS L'AVEZ ENFERME DANS UN CACHOT ?!

- J'y étais obligé. S'était la meilleur chose à faire

- CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! IL N'A FAIT DE MAL A PERSONNE

Une idée apparue dans la tête de Fugaku

- Donc, dit ce dernier, tu voudrais que je le libère ?

- Oui. Laissez le repartir sur son île

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu assumes tes devoirs de prince et que tu épouses la princesse Sakura

- PERE !

- Les grands rois doivent savoir se sacrifier

Moment de silence puis

- A vos ordres, dit Sasuke d'une petite voix

Dans leur chambre, Sakura et sa mère contemplent la robe du mariage

- Ta robe de mariée sera le sujet de conversation de tout le royaume, s'extasia Karin

- Mère…le prince est amoureux de Naru. Pas de moi

- SILENCE. Ce mariage va avoir lieu. FIN DE LA DISCUSSION

- Mais...vous ne voulez que mon bonheur n'ait ce pas ?

- Oh évidemment, dit elle sournoisement. Prête pour ton dernier essayage ?

- Bien sûr, mère soupira la rose

Dans le cachot, Tobi dormait toujours sur le blond

- Il va guérir tu crois? demanda Hinata

A ce moment là, les gardes arrivèrent et ouvrir la porte

- Le roi ordonne que l'on vous renvoie chez vous

Cette nouvelle pétrifia Naru car il ne pourrait pas sauver les animaux

Plus tard sur le quai, Naru et les animaux furent montés à bord d'un bateau prévu pour l'occasion. Karin observait la scène cachée derrière des caisses. D'un coup, elle vit passer l'homme qui allait conduire le bateau

- Par ici, chuchota t elle. Sur ce bateau, il y a un garçon. Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un petit service. Je vous paierait bien sûr dit elle en montrant un gros sac d'or. Alors ?

Plus tard, en pleine mer

- Je n'y comprends rien, dit Hinata. Qui voudrait faire du mal à tous ces animaux ?

- Quelqu'un qui veut me chasser de la vie du prince pour toujours

- La princesse Sakura ? demanda l'éléphante

- Non. Elle est trop gentille pour vouloir blesser quelqu'un

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de son affreuse et méchante mère, dit Deidara

- Exactement, dit le blond. Nous devons vite retourner à la serre pour préparer l'antidote

- PAS QUESTION, s'énerva Hinata. Ils vont encore te jeter dans un cachot ou pire

- Je refuse de laisser ces bêtes mourir alors que je peux les guérir

- Tu n'es peut être pas un prince aux yeux du roi et de la reine, dit Deidara, mais tu es encore plus que ça pour nous tous

S'en fût trop pour Hinata qui se mit à pleurer et à partir plus loin

- Hinata ? L'appela Naru surprit

- Je l'ai…je l'ai caché, je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, je l'ai caché

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as caché ?

- Son mot…le prince t'a laissé un mot dans la serre

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? S'indigna le blond

- Je ne voulais pas que tu nous quittes. Si tu épouses le prince tu nous oubliera c'est sûr. Ne me déteste pas, dit elle toujours en pleurant

- Oh Hinata, pourquoi je te détesterait ? Je t'aime voyons, dit il plus calmement.

- Mais…tu…aimes le…le prince

- Hinata

Il se mit à chanter de sa magnifique voix

_Tout le monde est né pour aimer. C'est une chose qu'il faut partager. Il ne faut pas garder ça pour soi. Si on fait de la place pour d'autre, ça ne change pas mon amour pour toi, même si notre petit groupe s'élargie. L'amour grandi un peu plus chaque jour. Dans ton cœur, il y a plus d'amour. C'est magique car plus tu en donnes aux autres plus tu en recevras jours après jours. Tu es ma Hinata et je suis ton Naru pour l'éternité où qu'on puisse aller. Et l'amour grandi un peu plus chaque jours. Dans ton cœur, il y a plus d'amour. Plus d'amour_

- Il faut qu'on retourne vite au château, dit Hinata

Le blond prit un air grave et se dirigea vers une barque avec l'éléphante

- Aidez moi s'il vous plaît, dit il en essayant de mettre la barque à la mer.

Le commandant, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, tourna le gouvernail d'un coup, envoyant la bomme sur Naru qui passa par-dessus bord avec Tobi, Hinata et Deidara (le paon se trouve dans les bras du blond, toujours endormi). Tous quatre sortirent la tête de l'eau

- Elle…elle est froide, dit Hinata en tremblant

- Oh Naru tiens bon, dit Deidara en voyant le blond qui se noyait. Il se mit à nager dans sa direction. NARU. Tiens bon.

Le blond ne cessait de faire des aller retours sous l'eau. En entendant Deidara lui dire ça, le blond eu un flash Bach

*Flash Bach*

Naru âgé de 6 ans se trouve à la mer. Les vagues font fureurs et la tempête est déchaînée. Il est en train de se noyer. En face de lui, un bateau résiste tant bien que mal au naufrage. Sur ce navire, un homme cri

- TIENS BON…NARUTO

Et le bateau sombra

*Fin du Flash Bach*

Le blond ressorti sa tête de l'eau

- Naruto ? dit il tout étourdi

Il vit Hinata qui se noyait à son tour

- HINATA, dit il en se mettant à nager vers elle

- Je n'ai…plus… de force, dit la dernière en tremblant et en coulant

- Oh…HINATA…NON. Les dauphins, LES DAUPHINS SI VOUS M'ENTENDEZ VENEZ NOUS AIDER. LES DAUPHINS… VITE ON SE NOIT

A ce moment, il vit les dauphins qui arrivèrent au loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naru et ses amis furent sur le dos des dauphins qui partirent en direction du palais. Le soleil se levait quand ils touchèrent terre.

- Merci infiniment, dit le blond aux dauphins

- Alors ça y est, dit Hinata. Tu te rappelles enfin tout ce qui c'est passé avant le naufrage ?

- Non pas tout encore, mais j'ai quelques souvenirs, dit Naru heureux. Peut être assez pour retrouver ma famille. Allons vite faire l'antidote.

Et ils coururent en direction du palais


	12. Chapter 12

Le mariage

Pendant ce temps, les invités arrivaient pour le mariage. Une femme descendit du carrosse avec le drapeau avec une spirale rouge. Elle était rousse, les cheveux longs, avec des yeux bleus gris.

- Le mariage a lieu dans la salle de bal dit Kakashi aux invités. Veuillez entrer. Bienvenue majesté, dit il en s'inclinant devant la nouvelle venue

- Merci

Dans leur chambre, Karin tournait autour de Sakura qui portait sa robe de mariée

- Après toutes ces années, ton rêve va se réaliser, disait la rousse folle de joie

- MON rêve ?

- Je veux dire…NOTRE rêve. Bon rappels toi, tu ne dois rien manger au dîné, pas UN SEUL morceau

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde sait que sa porte malheur. Et nous voulons toutes les deux que ce mariage soit réussi

- Bon d'accord

- Gentille fille, dit Karin comme si elle parlait à un chien

De son côté, Sasuke se regardait dans un miroir. Il fut rejoint par Jiraya

- C'était le meilleur choix à faire votre altesse

- Dit moi, Naru est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car le fait de savoir cet ange loin de lui le rendait triste

- Oui altesse. Son navire est partit hier soir

- Bien

Et tout deux partirent.

Au même moment, Karin se rendit dans la serre où se trouvait le buffet du mariage. Elle sortie de la belladone et en versa sur le gâteau

- Ceci est pour vous Fugaku. Vous et votre famille dormirez pendant de très très longues nuits, pour toujours. Et qui gouvernera le royaume ? Sakura la nouvelle reine et à qui obéi Sakura ?

Puis elle s'en alla

Sasuke arriva dans la salle avec ses parents par les escaliers. Les invités et le prêtre étaient déjà en place. Sakura attendait sa mère devant la porte. Cette dernière arriva peut après

- Comme tu es jolie reine Sakura. REDRESSE TOI

Elles se prirent la main et rentrèrent

De son côté, Naru se cacha en voyant des gardes. Quand la voie fut libre,il fit signe à ses animaux de le suivre et tous rentrèrent dans la serre

- Oh mince, le mariage dit il avec un pincement au cœur en voyant le buffet. Bien. Au travail. Ca, ça fera l'affaire pour mettre le sirop de rose, dit il en trouvant un bol vide sur la table

L'oiseau des cochons arriva et se posa sur le bol

- Rebonjour toi, lui dit Naru

- Heureusement, tu es là. J'ai vu Karin saupoudrer quelque chose sur le gâteau

- Vraiment ? dit il en s'approchant du gâteau et en sentant. C'est encore de la belladone. L'antidote doit être préparé au plus vite !

Durant ce temps, dans la salle de bal, Karin et Sakura s'approchaient de Sasuke et du prêtre. Sasuke prit Sakura quand sa mère la lui laissa.

Plus loin dans la serre

-Tiens le bien, dit le blond à Deidara qui tenait Tobi

Mais au moment où il allait lui donner l'antidote, les gardes rentrèrent dans la serre

- VOUS ! PLUS UN GESTE, dit l'un des gardes en montrant Naru du doigt

- Oh non. ENCORE ?! Je ne peux donc pas sauver les animaux tranquillement à la fin?!

- SILENCE ! dit l'autre garde. VOUS VENEZ AVEC NOUS.

Et tout deux se précipitèrent sur le blond

- Trouve Ino et voix si ça marche, dit Naru en donnant l'antidote à Deidara qui partit. DEPECHE TOI

Le premier garde attrapa le garçon par le bras alors que l'autre se mit à la poursuite du panda roux. Hinata se mit à courir et renversa le garde qui poursuivait Deidara avec sa trompe.

De son côté, le prêtre commença la cérémonie

- Nous sommes réunit ici pour unir par les liens du mariage la princesse Sakura et le prince Sasuke. Si quelqu'un veux s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à tout jamais

A ce moment là, Hinata rentra dans la salle et leva sa trompe en faisant son bruit (sûrement pour dire qu'elle elle s'y opposait). Cette entrée choqua les invités

- C'est un scandale ! dit Fugaku

- Que fait Hinata ici ? se demandèrent entre elles les petites princesses

- GAAARDES, cria le roi

Hinata prit le brun par le poignet et essaya de lui indiquer la serre

- Qui a t-il Hinata ? demanda Sasuke inquiet


	13. Chapter 13

Karin coupable

- Lâchez moi, disait le blond en se débattant alors que le garde essayait de le faire sortir de la serre

- Je peux te garantir que tu vas finir tes jours dans un cachot ! Maudite créature, lui dit l'homme

- LACHEZ NARU TOUT DE SUITE, dit Sasuke énervé en arrivant

- Mais…mais enfin altesse c'est votre père qui…

- TOUT DE SUITE C'EST UN ORDRE

Naru fut relâché

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Merci altesse

De son côté, Deidara arriva dans la chambre d'Ino. Il courut jusqu'au lit et regarda le breuvage

- J'espère qu'il en reste assez

- Sasuke, dit le roi en arrivant dans la serre avec sa femme et les invités. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Nous avions un accord père. J'épousais la princesse Sakura si Naru était libre

- C'est pour ça ? dit le blond surprit

- De quel droit interrompt il le mariage ? S'emporta Karin. Cette créature sauvage et ses animaux sont dangereux. Ils vont contaminer le pays

- Vous mentez, dit Naru. Quelqu'un a mit du poison dans la nourriture et je peux guérir ceux qui en ont mangé avec un sirop à base de rose

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire à son histoire, dit la rousse. C'est cousu de fil blanc

- INO, s'exclama le blond en voyant Ino arrivée en courant

- Merci Naru, dit la singe en lui sautant dans les bras

- Oh Ino, soupira Mikoto de soulagement. Dans mes bras ma chérie. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Naru avait un remède ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas la cause de cette maladie, dit Fugaku, qui a empoisonné la nourriture des animaux ?

- Karin, dit froidement le blond

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, dit cette dernière

- C'est une accusation très grave, reprit le roi

- Elle a aussi empoisonnée le gâteau de mariage

- Allons tout le monde dans cette salle voit bien à quel point vous êtes fou, se défendit Karin. Où avez-vous été pêcher ça ? Un oiseau vous l'a dit?

- Si je raconte des mensonges, vous accepterez de goûter au gâteau, dit il en le désignant

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, nous n'avons même pas dîné

- S'il vous plaît, dit Sasuke en emmenant une part, juste une bouchée

Karin fut sur le point de mettre un bout de gâteau à la bouche, mais elle se ravisa

- Comment savoir si vous n'avez pas empoisonné le gâteau vous-même, pour me piéger ?

- Vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas fait, dit Sakura en s'avançant

- Sakura ? Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? dit sa mère surprise

- Vous m'avez interdit de manger au dîné. Pour savoir qu'il était empoisonné, il fallait que se soit vous la coupable

Karin s'enfuya droit devant elle en bousculant Naru et Sasuke.

- Elle n'ira pas loin, dit le brun en se mettant à sa poursuite avec Naru. La rousse monta sur le premier carrosse venu et le fit démarrer. Sasuke, qui arriva a se moment là, sauta et s'accrocha à la porte. Naru monta sur Hinata et tout deux partirent à la suite du carrosse. Karin roulait tellement vite, qu'arrivée sur un pont, elle fit passer une fille par-dessus bord. Le brun sauta du carrosse, se pencha par-dessus le pont et quand il aperçu la fille, il lui tendit sa main

- Prenez ma main

- Merci

Voyant que Karin les distançait, Naru cria à Hinata

- Par les arbres

Hinata commença à couper par les arbres

- Je regrette…je ne l'a…rattraperait pas, dit l'éléphante essoufflée

- Ce n'est pas grave, on est assez proche.

Il attrapa une branche

- Doucement Hinata

Il visa et envoya sa branche, qui cassa une roue du chariot, envoyant Karin valdinguer dans la boue des cochons

- Quoi ? dit celle-ci toute retournée. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, dit elle en voyant tout les cochons endormies à côté d'elle. Ne me touchez pas. Ecartez vous de moi. C'EST QUOI CES MONSTRES ?! cria t elle avant de s'évanouir


	14. Chapter 14

Mariage et retrouvailles

Tout le monde retourna au palais. Karin fut enfermée, et les animaux réveillés. Naru et les parents Sasuke sont maintenant en train de discuter

- Pardonnez moi Naru, dit le roi. Je vous aie très mal jugé sans prendre le temps de vous connaître. Grâce à vous nous avons échappé au pire

- Nous vous devons tellement, dit la reine

- Oh je n'aie fait que mon devoir

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke regardait le blond avec amour

- Un jour, j'espère que quelqu'un me regardera de la même façon que vous regardez Naru, dit Sakura après l'avoir rejoint

- Quand cela arrivera, cet homme aura beaucoup de chance

Naru avait vu la scène de loin.

- Ils forment un très joli couple. Il fit demi tour et commença à partir

- Alors pourquoi le prince vient par ici? demanda malignement Hinata

Naru se retourna

- Vivez avec moi

- Non, je ne peux pas. La princesse Sakura…

- Ne veux que notre bonheur, finissa Sasuke

Cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête

- Naru…veux tu m'épouser ? demanda t il en tendant sa main

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Hinata prit la main du blond

- Et là tu dois répondre oui, dit elle en joignant les deux mains

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, dit Naru en rigolant et en allant dans les bras de son fiancé

Fugaku toussota pour les séparer

- Excusez moi, dit il un peu énervé

- Pitié, dit Sasuke. Ne me demandez pas encore d'épouser une vraie princesse

- C'est vrai, dit le roi, l'étiquette doit être changée. Bienvenu Naru, dit il en allant vers son futur gendre en tendant les bras

- Je m'appelle Naruto. Mon vrai prénom c'est Naruto

La duchesse rousse aux yeux bleus gris du drapeau avec la spirale avait entendu toute la scène. Quand Naruto dit son vrai prénom elle poussa une exclamation et s'approcha

- Tu t'en ait souvenu ? demanda Sasuke

- Vous vous appelez Naruto ? demanda la duchesse

- Euh…oui

- J'avais…j'avais un fils qui s'appelait Naruto

Le blond se mit à réfléchir et eu une idée : il se mit à chanter sa berceuse. La duchesse, au début surprise, ne dit rien. Puis, elle se mit à chanter en cœur avec son fils retrouvé. Durant ces retrouvailles musicales, personnes ne dit rien, sauf Hinata et Deidara

- Naru a retrouver sa mère, s'exclama l'éléphante

- Et si celle si est une vrai reine, mais alors Naru est …

- UN PRINCE

Le mariage fut organisé une semaine plus tard, Naruto voulant profiter de ses parents et de ses sœurs, et voulant essayer de retrouver le reste de sa mémoire. Il revit son père, Minato, qui est un homme blond aux yeux bleus comme son fils. Le blond fit également connaissance avec ses trois sœurs toutes les trois rousses comme leur mère. Elles accueillirent Naruto à bras ouverts, trop contentes d'avoir un grand frère. Il redécouvrit également le château de son enfance. Sa mémoire lui revint donc petit à petit. Une semaine s'écoula et le jour du mariage était déjà là. C'était une journée ensoleillée. Naruto portait un kimono blanc avec un ruban rouge presque noir avec des fleurs dessus. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et avait autour de sa cheville droite un bout de tissu blanc tenu par une ficelle rouge. Il portait sur la tête une couronne de princesse à la demande de Sasuke qui voulait faire comprendre au blond qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer et qu'il serait seme. Naruto accepta, préférant la place d'uke. Le jour du mariage donc, les animaux ouvraient la marche, suivie de Naruto et de son père Minato. Sa mère, Kushina, pleurait de bonheur parmit les invités. Sasuke attendait déjà à l'hôtel. Dans les invités, Sakura était présente en compagnie de son nouvel amoureux Sai. Ce dernier avait le visage blanc comme neige et des cheveux noir hirsutes assortis à ses yeux. Une fois la cérémonie finie, les nouveaux mariés et les animaux, à la demande de Naruto, embarquèrent à bord du bateau de Sasuke, en direction de l'île où tout a commencé, pour la lune de miel.

* * *

**Auteur:** Voilà donc comment ce termine l'histoire du prince de l'île. Je vous remercie d'avoir été fidèle et espère que vous me laisserez d'autre commentaires. Si vous allez sur ma page, vous pourrez voir que j'ai postée un one shot. Si cela vous tente, je serai ravie que vous la lisiez.


End file.
